


Under the table

by youwillbelievegodisgrizz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwillbelievegodisgrizz/pseuds/youwillbelievegodisgrizz
Summary: Sam falls into his thoughts at a weekly meeting causing a "situation" in his pants, Grizz comes up with a plan to help regardless of Bean, Gordie, Gwen and Mickey being mere steps away from them.





	Under the table

The committee on finding Will and Allie. A committee they had never expected or wanted to form but circumstances had changed and action had to be taken. 

That’s what they had told themselves four months ago when the committee first came together. But still, here they were, Gwen, Bean, Gordie, Sam, Grizz, Becca and Mickey sat around a table. Still trying to find them. 

Gwen was droning on and on again about how important it was they find them, as if they all didn’t already know that. Sam had grown used to these lectures so had learned to drown her out and drift into his own thoughts. 

Thoughts of Grizz. They had been together for four months now and nobody knew, not one single person. It made it much more special he felt. 

So much of Grizz was all his. His smile, his heart, his eyes, his mouth. All Sams. They were classic teenage boys in that their sex drive was through the roof. 

Which led to a lot of sexual frustration as they didn’t often have complete privacy. They kept a count Becca had nearly walked in on them six times, Gwen five, Gordie three and Bean once. 

This led to them being a lot more careful. Meaning their only alone time was Friday nights, when they would sneak away to Grizz’s for the night. Friday nights were his favourite. 

Spent wrapped in Grizz’s embrace, skin to skin. Giving each other the release they wanted over and over again, until neither of them could give anymore. 

That’s when they’d flop down next to each other, Grizz would trace lines across his back, writing words and phrases Sam would never be able to hear out loud. 

It was currently Wednesday and Sam was desperate for some kind of release, but he had two more days. 

He let his mind fully fall into his thoughts about Grizz. Fantasising about all they would do on Friday, maybe he’d finally bring out the infamous handcuffs and… oh god. 

He was hard. 

He began to shuffle about on his seat desperately trying to hide his erection. Trying to think of anything to make it go down. 

Grizz looked up as his boyfriend grew restless, making confused eye contact with him. Sam simply through him a half hearted smile as he began tugging at his jeans, trying to loosen their restraint on his dick.  
Grizz looked down at Sam’s jeans, wondering what all the fidgeting was about, that’s when he noticed it. He turned away from the group and smirked as a plan formed in his head. 

He looked around the group Becca was trying to discreetly text under the table, Gwen was now lecturing only Mickey over at the sink, Bean was listening in, trying to take notes on all Gwen was saying and Gordie was scouring through books, still trying to work out why they were here. 

Perfect, Grizz slowly moved his hand to Sams thigh, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Sam sent him a panicked gaze, Grizz just gave him an innocent smile back as he moved his hand higher. 

Moving to fully cup Sam’s crotch. He began to move his hand, palming him through his jeans. Sam let out a quiet squeak. Grizz stopped his movement, looking round again, nobody had noticed, he continued. 

He slowly unbuttoned Sam’s trousers and pulled the zipper down, winking at him as he did so. He pushed his boxers out the way and grabbed hold of Sam’s dick. 

He felt Sam’s breath hitch as he began to move his hand, Sam wasn’t gonna last long. Obviously he was painfully turned on because of his fantasies but he had accidentally let slip to Grizz last week that he was turned on by the idea of someone catching them in the act. 

He liked when people were outside when they were having sex, the adrenaline turned him on even more. Made it ten times hotter.

Grizz began pumping his hand faster, Sam’s toes curled as he could feel himself getting closer and closer. 

Grizz’s hand was moving at a steady pace, but his grip was loose, not giving the Sam the full friction he was craving. 

It was painful, Sam was so close but the movements weren’t enough to send him over the edge yet.

Suddenly Grizz tightened his grip and pumped even faster, his upper arm managing not to move which would definitely, all at once Sam’s orgasm hit him. 

He coughed loudly to try and cover his moans. He could feel the hot liquid spurting onto Grizz’s hand. Some landing on his trousers.

Grizz winked at him and scanned the room one last time before licking his hand clean causing Sam to shudder. 

As he finished Becca finally looked up from her phone.  
“Hey Sam, you ready to head home? Apparently Eden’s being fussy so Kelly needs us back” She asked and signed

“Yeah, of course let's go. See you guys tomorrow.” He called as they both left the room, sending Grizz a small smile as they left. 

As soon as they stepped out the house Becca turned to him, a small smirk on her face. 

“So, how long have you and Grizz been together then” She asked, Sam fumbled for words, completely flustered by the question. 

“I…. I… em” He gasped out. 

“Oh, come on Sam. Don’t try to deny it, I’m not stupid. I know what was going on under that table in there.” She exclaimed, while aggressively signing and winking at him. 

“Oh my god! Did anyone notice, I’m so sorry” Sam rambled. 

“No one else noticed don’t worry. And don’t be sorry, I’m happy for you, he seems like a good person” She smiled at him. 

“Also he’s SUPER hot so that’s a huge plus” She shoved him in the shoulder as they continued walking. 

Sam smiled to himself, maybe they could come out. Maybe they’d be accepted. Then he wouldn’t always have to wait till Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what this is, the idea came to me earlier today out of nowhere. Lemme know if you'd be interested in a part two. Maybe I could write what goes down on Friday night ;) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and some nice comments, love hearing from you guys :)


End file.
